


Frostlands Hotsprings

by Odoacro



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Staying at a small inn, the women of the eight travelers bond while enjoying a Frostlands hotspring and find a particularly interesting topic of discussion.





	Frostlands Hotsprings

**Author's Note:**

> Octopath Traveler and all of its characters belong to Nintendo, Acquire, and Square Enix. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters are 18+ as in all of my stories.

The snow-capped mountain of the Frostlands stretched out for miles, and a comforting, serene silence accompanied the snow falling to the ground from the dark sky. The village the eight travelers had stopped by was a peaceful one, and while it was hard not to be charmed by its quaint architecture and beautiful location, what eventually won all of their hearts was the hot spring located on a hill a few hundred meters outside of town, owned by a small inn. 

As soon as Cyrus had mentioned it, Primrose had quickly gathered the girls and half-run towards the hot springs, having almost squealed in delight once she saw the steam rising from behind the wooden inn. Less than some twenty minutes later and three out of the four girls were now soaking in the warm waters with no one else around them, not even the men they traveled with as the inn kept a strict gender segregation policy within the baths, much to the relief of Ophilia. 

The springs were not particularly big, but that didn't impact the quality of the water, nor the beauty of the surroundings. The gray stones were smooth and warm, whatever sharp edges they may have had since long evened out by the passage of time and the constant flow of warm water. Apart from the natural barriers like a few trees and well-cut bushes, a wooden wall also guaranteed the customers' privacy, both from outsiders and from the men's section. 

At first, the three women were quiet, content to merely enjoy the warmth returning to their weary bodies after a long day of walking in the snow, but after a few minutes, H'aanit made an observation.

"Will Tressa not joineth us?" She asked, looking first at Ophilia and then at Primrose, her eyes sharp and voice even as always. Out of the four girls, she was both the tallest and most muscular, her particular lifestyle having contributed to an almost exotic body type according to the other girls in the party, yet they all also found her to be a natural beauty. 

"She's probably just a bit shy." Primrose suggested, leaning her slender body back against the rocks, straightening both it and her long legs. "Either that or she's trying to get us a better deal for our rooms."

Ophilia spoke up quietly, maintaining a certain distance between herself and the other two, with her back slightly turned to them. "Actually, she just wanted to leave her backpack in our room first; you have all seen how heavy it is. She should be here any minute."

The other two nodded and the previous silence fell upon them again as they returned to their own little worlds. The flames from a torch near the inn crackled soothingly, and then flickered when the door next to it flew open and Tressa, wearing only a white towel around her short body, came dashing out of it.

"Cold cold cold cold cooooold!" She chanted, running through the small garden to reach the spring before jumping into it, untying her towel and tossing it onto the edge while in the air. She landed with a splash, soaking poor Ophilia in the process, then surfaced with a satisfied grin. "Aaah! Now this is the good stuff! Heya girls, sorry for taking so long!" 

Ophilia coughed out some water and dried her eyes with the back of her hand while H'aanit and Primrose couldn't help but to laugh at the scene. "Never change, Tressa." The dancer said with a smile.

"Don't plan to!" Tressa said, her grin never wavering, putting her arms on her hips beneath the water's surface. She then saw the cleric and made a bit of an awkward grimace. "Er...sorry about that Ophilia; my feet were so cold!" 

The blond woman waved her arm dismissively, smiling gently once she regained her composure, the kind of smile that would win over even the most deprived of blackhearts. "There is no harm done; I'm merely glad to see you enjoying yourself."

The young merchant winked and gave her a thumbs up. "You're just the nicest girl in the world, aren't you?" She asked, then stretched her arms up in the air, a few satisfying popping sounds being heard from her elbows and spine. 

Before Ophilia could deflect any praise as she always did, Primrose squinted at the merchant girl and said, "Hey, Tressa? Mind coming over here for a minute?"

Doing as she was asked, Tressa waded through the water in a hunched position, keeping her body in the warm spring. She was short, had a relatively slender build, and short, auburn hair that framed an adorable face with round cheeks and brown eyes. "Hmm? What's up, Primrose?"

Placing her hand to her chin in a thinking position, Primrose's gaze was firmly focused below the water's surface, not looking Tressa in the eyes at all, and she remained such for several seconds.

"H-Hey, Primrose? What's going on?" She asked awkwardly, her tone catching the interest of Ophilia and H'aanit, who were now looking in their direction.

The dancer removed her hand and resumed her normal position, her face hard to read as always, and she casually stroked back a few strands of her long, brown hair behind her ears. "As I thought, you've got really big breasts."

H'aanit and Ophilia scooted a little closer.

"Eh? Eeeeh?!" Was Tressa's only response, covering her chest as her face turned red for a completely different reason than the warm water. 

"In fact, they're the biggest in the group by quite a large margin, I'd say." Primrose continued, looking down on her own chest. 

Tressa closed her eyes forcefully. "Th-They're not that big! Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" 

"Goodness!" Came a voice from behind the embarrassed merchant as Ophilia looked down on her friend's chest from over her shoulder. "Don't...don't they get heavy?" Was the only question she offered, her innocent curiosity not helping to ease her Tressa's awkwardness in the slightest. 

"They haven a fine form, too." H'aanit said, crossing her arms knowingly. 

Primrose chuckled, the look on Tressa's face growing more amusing by the second. "Perhaps next time someone in town needs...convincing, you could help me out, Tressa."

Looking bewildered, Tressa hugged her breasts tighter and half-screamed, "I-I don't even know what that means!" 

"I believe Primrose means men enjoy large chests." Ophilia offered helpfully. "So really, this is a good thing, isn't that right, girls?"

"Very." Primrose nodded. "You'll have plenty of suitors soon enough."

"Huuuh..." Tressa deflated, submerging her entire body and then her head below the water and remained there for a few seconds before coming up again. "Man, you guys are jerks!" She said, though the comment lacked any venom and sounded more like a moping friend.

H'aanit shook her head. "Nay, we aren merely speaking the truth. 'Tis just like how farmers preferen animals with larger udders, for they believen it increasen the amount of milk their cattle produceth. Mayhap there aren similarities?" 

There was a strange silence, unlike the tranquil one which had pervaded the air earlier. The other three travelers looked at their huntress friend with confused looks on their faces. 

Then, they all burst out laughing.

"Did...did you just call me a cow?!" Tressa asked, breathing heavily as she tried regaining her composure. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Flame have mercy..." Ophilia said, as though offering a prayer for her and her friends' sanity, though not without a small, amused smile. "That may be the most inappropriate thing I have ever heard in my entire life."

Primrose kept her smile and soft laughter behind her hand, her noble bearing showing, though there was no hiding the mirth on her face. "Well, at least I expect the boys to be talking about a similar topic. Perhaps their vernacular is as...interesting as H'aanit's here."

"Hmpf, well I guess I'm okay with discussing this with you guys but not with the men!" Tressa said, inflating her cheeks in a pout. "And y'all better keep this from them! Don't want any of them getting any ideas."

"I'm sure they've already got plenty. They're most likely discussing our appearances as we speak." Primrose said.

"T-Truly?" Ophilia asked, bringing her hands to her cheeks. "O-Oh no..."

Primrose nodded gravely. "Trust me, I know men."

"Ugh, men are just the worst!" Tressa declared, then changed the topic to something more lighthearted and positive, and the girls spent a long time together, growing closer in the cold night of that quiet village.

-

Meanwhile, on the other side...

-

"And...and it's just, sometimes I'm afraid that if I let people into my heart again, I'll just end up hurting myself, you know?" Therion confessed, his voice strained and his eyes red.

Alfyn the apothecary looked like he was about to cry, but kept up a strong facade for his friend, clenching his fist in determination as his other hand rested on the thief's shoulder. "Y-You don't have to worry, man, we're all here for you!" 

"Indeed." Olberic said with a serious nod.

"Quite so." Cyrus agreed. 

And so the boys, too, spent an equally pleasant time together, growing closer in the cold night of that quiet village, unaware of the assumptions of their fellow travelers on the other side of the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a fun little break! 
> 
> I've been having a blast with Octopath Traveler and realized I had to write something about it. I've been very busy and not had time to write on my other stuff even though I've got a few half-finished pieces lying around, but this barely took any time whatsoever. 
> 
> If you're a follower, I hope you enjoyed this even though it doesn't tie into Fire Emblem. It's not like my usual stuff but I had a lot of fun writing it regardless.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are what keep me going. Somewhat detailed feedback or discussions - even for a small story such as this - are always appreciated.


End file.
